The present invention relates to a pressurized toilet flushing assembly which reduces water usage. Recent years have seen an increased public awareness of the need for water conservation. Because of their inefficiency and frequent use, toilets consume a substantial volume of water. The conventional home toilet is the static flush type which typically employs a flapper valve and relies on gravity to effect a flushing of the toilet bowl. Efforts to reduce toilet water usage have been ongoing for several years and have ranged from simply reducing the volume of water in the water tank with bricks or enclosed bags of water to the development of more efficient flushing mechanisms. While such developments have proved useful in conserving water, they have not met with widespread acceptance due to their increased costs, inadequate line carrying ability and limited water savings.
With many areas of the country experiencing drought conditions, ground water pollution and sewage clean-up problems, new building code standards are being enacted in many areas which limit toilet water usage in new construction to one 1.6 gallons, dead flush, i.e., each flush can only discharge 1.6 gallons of water down the cistern drain. In an effort to meet these requirements, manufacturers of static flush toilets have resorted to smaller bowls having a smaller water puddle and a reduced volume of water in the toilet tank. Such modifications have met with resistance in the market-place because the bowls are not properly cleaned by the reduced flushed volume and because of the reduced line carrying capability of such toilets. To avoid these problems and still meet the 1.6 gallon dead flush standard, efforts have been made to utilize pressurized air to force a reduced volume of water far more rapidly into the toilet bowl than occurs with a gravity flush and thereby achieve a thorough flushing of the toilet bowl with less water. To achieve a thorough cleansing of the toilet bowl with such a mechanism without having to create a potentially hazardous pressure buildup within the toilet, it is necessary to maximize the effective utilization of the air pressure in the toilet flushing mechanism. The present invention achieves this goal.